I Think
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Tony saves Ziva from drowning. They're not sure how they feel about each other. Oneshot. Tiva. Not like my other stories. Please read and review. T just to make sure.


Ziva was drowning and she knew it. The dark water was swirling around her in pretty patterns, luring her into the depths of the ocean. The pressure was crushing her, forcing her down to a place she didn't want to be.

She thought of the team, of Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky. And Tony. She would never be able to tell him how she felt. But was she sure how she felt? No, she wasn't. There was that little part of her that was becoming more and more dominant as she was dying that told her she loved him.

Strong arms grabbed her around the waist, pulling her upwards. But she had to be dreaming. Just before her head reached the good oxygen above the water, she blacked out. Her body was shutting down. Her saviour saw it too. He tried everything he could.

When finally they got to land, the saviour collapsed next to her, exhausted, both of them dying.

The sirens were loud and colourful but they didn't notice any of it. They had collapsed next to each other, him holding her hand. Gibbs looked over the seen and couldn't help feeling like he always knew that it would happen. Tony and Ziva were carted away to the ICU and the team returned to headquarters. When Vance heard the story, he made a mental note to give both agents DiNozzo and David a break. Maybe a short holiday.

When Ziva woke up, she had no clue where she was. She looked over to her right, where Tony was sitting up in his bed and looking at her. She quickly closed her eyes and hoped that it all wasn't real. But she knew it was. Tony had saved her life.

When she turned around to look at him again, he was lying down, pretending to be asleep. He looked perfect.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I- I don't know. I just felt like I- it's just like I have said before. I guess I couldn't live without you being there."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Ah, good to see that you two are talking apart from muttering each other's names in you sleep all the time. I must say it was the most peculiar thing I have ever experienced. It was almost like you two were having a sleep- conversation." Came a familiar and welcome voice.

"Hi Ducky." Said Ziva and Tony in unison quietly.

"I guess I should let you get some rest now. Director Vance is giving you each a week off to recover one you're out of the hospital." Said Ducky to both of them, before turning and leaving.

"You were saying my name? Why?" Asked both at the same time.

"You first." Said Tony.

"Tony, I am a trained assassin, I think it would be better if you went first." Replied Ziva.

"Fine. I was having a weird dream. You?"

"Yes, me too."

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Does this- you know- change any thing?"

"I do not know, Tony, but I wish I could tell you. Maybe we should discuss this later."

"Yes, maybe we should."

After three more days of conversations along these lines, Tony and Ziva were let out of the hospital. They had decided to try and clear things up in their free week, so Tony invited Ziva for some coffee at his place.

"So, Zee- vah, what was your answer really to that question I asked you? The one that I keep on asking you. Why are you really saying my name in your dreams?"

"Tony, I really do not know. When I was drowning, I thought of quite a few things. There was a part of me that knew what it wanted from you, but mostly I was uncertain. I'm just reliving those thoughts in my dreams, and it is very disturbing."

"You know, that part of you being unsure, I think that's what most people see in you. But why don't you know? Look, I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but why don't you try and see how you feel. Maybe on someone who also isn't sure?"

He moved closer to her.

"Tony, what do you- yes, I guess."

They were standing very close now.

"Ziva, I know pretty much everything there is to know about you. But there is one part I'm just not sure about. It's like that part of you remained in the water when I saved you. I'm trying to find that part of you again, Ziva."

He bent over and their lips touched. Each pulled away quickly, but the hesitantly pushed back together. They remained like that for several seconds before pulling apart again.

"I think I've just found it. And I think I like it" said Tony and smiled, pulling Ziva back into another kiss, feeling all boxed up emotions they had felt for each other being let out.

"Yes, I definitely like it." Both smiled.


End file.
